


Strider

by RomanoffOrcrist



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoffOrcrist/pseuds/RomanoffOrcrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Go North...Find the Dunedain...There is a young ranger amongst them...</p><p>From their first meeting to their last, this follows the journey and the friendship of Aragorn and Legolas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Legolas snuck away from the fields that held the Battle of the Five Armies. He was now walking through Mirkwood forest. He felt vulnerable without any weapons but did not want to return to the kingdom to replace them. He told his father he could not go back, so he would not. He had retrieved his bow, but it was useless since he had no arrows. During the entire time he was walking, he was thinking about why he had left. He was thinking of Tauriel and everything he loved about her. Her stunning red hair. Her twinkling green eyes. Her flawless face. She was the only Elf Legolas had ever truly found to be beautiful, and he knew she always would be. She was quite skilled with her daggers, and had wild, yet graceful way in which she fought and moved. He thought back to the past 600 years they had known each other. Her temper had caused her to fall into several predicaments that Legolas easily freed her from, while other times it could be quite amusing when they were conversing with each other. She had always had his heart, she had just never known. Then Legolas begun to wonder, perhaps it was his fault. He had never made it known how he felt about her. He had not wanted to push things, lest she not feel the same yet. They had always been best friends, and he did not want to jeopardize that. But he had always been there for her, even when she had abandoned her post to followed that Dwarf and threatened her King! Surely she had seen that? But she was too blinded by what she felt for the Dwarf! A Dwarf! She had chosen a Dwarf over him! And she took Legolas for granted knowing he would come help her. And even after, due to her banishment, he had disobeyed his King's orders to return; pushed his fathers sword away from Tauriel and stood between them; followed her into battle, and saved her life at the hand of Bolg, she still chose the Dwarf. He supposed it demonstrated that she obviously did not return his feelings. The Dwarf had fallen in battle so Tauriel could no longer be with him, but her actions had hurt Legolas. Despite all this Legolas cared for Tauriel and had tried to be there for her. He realized now he had left Tauriel alone, suffering her loss of the Dwarf and banished from Mirkwood. Now was when Tauriel needed him the most. Legolas pondered on this for a while, wondering what would become of Tauriel, and feeling guilty for leaving her. But in the end Legolas was selfish, and the thought of Tauriel and the Dwarf, and that she had chosen the Dwarf over him, it was too painful, he had to distance himself. It was obvious that Tauriel would never love him. He had known her for 600 years, and it had only taken a day for her to fall in love with the Dwarf. After his reflection he found it strange to think of her now and no longer hold a burning desire for her and her love, as he had for many centuries. Perhaps he would return to her later, as a friend. But not now while the pain was still fresh. He decided to let her go, and bury all the memory. 

These thoughts took place during Legolas's long journey from Ravenhill. By now Legolas was near where the Goblins lived. Rain was pouring down. Legolas had decided to take the risk of encountering Goblins to travel through the High Pass because it was much quicker than any other way. He noticed the moving shadows of Goblins who were hiding behind a rock. Essentially weaponless, Legolas had to contemplate hard on how to attack and still have the upper hand. As he continued to walk casually, as though he was unaware of the Goblin's presence, Legolas decided to make a run for it, test wether they would attack. Legolas broke into a sprint. He heard a sword hit the ground behind him near the rock. Still running he heard an bowstring snap and an arrow come whistling towards him. He ducked and rolled to evade the arrow then turned to face his attackers. Four Goblins barreled towards Legolas from the rock. Had he some arrows, Legolas would have killed them all already, but he forced himself not to contemplate on that. He lunged towards a Goblin who was wielding a sword, and dodged a stab the Goblin made towards him then yanked at the Goblin's arm, breaking it out of socket, causing him to drop the sword. Legolas deftly grasped the crude sword as he elbowed the Goblin in the face. He raised the weapon up in defense against the other attacking Goblins. He pushed aside an attack and stabbed the Goblin, then instantly raised his sword to deflect an arrow that had been shot at him. He heard Goblins emerging from the cliffside behind him. He quickly killed the other two before turning to face the new onslaught. Rain falling down on him, Legolas bent down and retrieved another sword from a fallen Goblin, all while watching the Goblins and holding his sword in defensive position. Once his fingers wrapped around the hilt of the second sword, Legolas leapt towards them with a fury of blades. Goblin's fired at him and stabbed at him. All major strikes meeting his swords. A few arrows grazed his arms and a few swords slit into his legs, but Legolas protected himself against severe injury while gracefully twirling the duel blades. They were slowly pushing Legolas back towards the cave opening. One of the larger Goblins swung a powerful strike down on Legolas, who raised his left sword to deflect it. The Goblin pushed down hard, causing Legolas to focus on pushing against him, when an arrow flew towards Legolas throat. Unable to deflect with his other sword, due to the impossible angle, Legolas shifted to the right to try to avoid it. The arrow lodged into his left shoulder, and caused him to lose concentration and a Goblin stabbed his right arm. Legolas fell down to his knees. The Goblins took advantage of this and struck him several more times. Legolas tried to rise through the pain. Then one of them struck him hard in the head with his sword, knocking him out.


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas awoke into darkness. He was somewhere underground; he could tell by the closeness of the foul air. He suddenly was aware of the pain coming from his various injuries. There was still blood coming from the stab wound in his arm. The arrow wound in his shoulder was swollen and he could tell the arrow had been jostled out from it. He wondered if perhaps the tip still remained within his body. His hand went to his head but jerked it back when he touched the tender bruise on his head. He had a few other minor cuts as well.   
He was in a crude prison cell. He made himself stand to look outside it. When he moved over to the door, the guards stationed there roused. "He's up!" One croaked. The other one scurried away. Legolas peered outside the grates and saw his bow lying on the ground. There was a rough bridge that lead away from the prisons that hung over deep tunnels. It was similar in a way to the Woodland Realm but the dark and dankness was nothing like his home. Everything about the Goblins was crude and cruel. Legolas was covered in blood from his injuries but he felt dirty purely because he was in this disgusting place. He ached to get out. The Goblin that had scurried away returned and spoke to his companion, "The King wants to see him to decided what to do with him!" Three more Goblins came up. They opened the cell and pulled Legolas out. For some reason they had not tied his hands. When they got to the first bridge Legolas purposefully knocked over a torch, setting the bridge on fire. In that instant Legolas kicked a Goblin that was holding him then ducked to dodge a punch from the other. He executed a leg sweep to the Goblin behind him then put the other one that had been holding him in an arm lock and bashed his head into the railing of the bridge. The two that had been in front were consumed by the flames. Legolas turned and sprinted back towards the cells. He swept up his bow off the ground as he ran, although it was still useless without arrows. He kept going, searching for a way out. He spotted an area in the rock of the tunnel he believed he could climb and decided to try that. He scaled the rock until he reached a slight ledge that was concealed in the shadows. He perched there and heard Goblins running towards the area. They rushed past towards where the bridge incident was. Legolas slunk back trying to hide as well as he could. When they passed he could hear the commotion all about. From his perch he scanned around seeking a way out. He sat there for several hours and his muscles began to get stiff. As the day changed the lighting in the underground kingdom remained the same. Several groups of Goblins had rushed past him during the time he had been sitting. Legolas thought he heard a noise above him so he peered up to see a Goblin climbing down towards him. Legolas sat like a statue, hoping the Goblin had not seen him. But the Goblin came right to him and grabbed at him. Legolas grabbed onto the Goblin and wrestled with him, then flung him over the edge into the tunnels below. The Goblin let out a screech as he fell. Legolas quickly moved away from his perch since the noise of the Goblin would alert the others. He found a better hideout under the bottom level. There was a perfect spot for him to sit so he tried to take care of his wounds. They looked bad and were probably infected from the filthy weapons the Goblins used. He tore off a piece of fabric from his tunic and wrapped his still bleeding arm wound. Legolas was concerned about it since it was still bleeding but pushed it aside because there was nothing he could do about it. Legolas began to wonder how deep unground he was and if he would be able to get out.   
Legolas snuck around for a couple of days seeking a way out. Being an Elf, he was light on his feet therefore they could not ever hear him. But he was feeling foggier the longer his wounds went untreated. He continued climbing more upwards but had to stop frequently to hide. An troop of Goblins ran past Legolas and he ducked into a cave area. He froze when he saw it was occupied by Goblins. It was completely dark but Legolas could see the figures slumped over a table. The room reeked of alcohol. Legolas hoped none of them had noticed his entrance. In his momentary distraction Legolas did not notice a Goblin enter. "I've found hi-" The Goblin's shout was terminated when Legolas punched him in the face. Legolas rushed out only to be met by a group of Goblins. Using both his legs simultaneously, Legolas jumped up and kicked two Goblins. When he landed he pushed away the Goblin in front of him with his bow. A Goblin sliced Legolas's calf with his sword. Legolas fell on that leg but swung at the Goblin with his arm. Legolas ducked to dodge a blow from another Goblin, and rolled over on his back, then grabbed the Goblin's arms and threw him over the side. The last Goblin tried to stab Legolas while he was down, but the nimble Elf sent the blade away with a strong kick then flipped up and kneed the the Goblin in the gut. Legolas could hear more Goblins coming. He sprinted away. He had no idea where to go. The pain from the new cut in his leg was distracting and Legolas tried to ignore it to concentrate on getting out. He turned a corner and ran into a troop coming right at him. He whirled and ran back from whence he came only to run into another group of Goblins. Surrounded, Legolas turned several times between the two groups. Then he sprang and jumped off the bridge onto the level below. He ended up landing three levels down but the Goblins were waiting for him. He ran a bit aways then jumped down a few more levels landing on rock. The Goblins began shooting at him. Legolas searched around for another escape route but could find none. Legolas impulsively decided to jump down into the dark unknown, just as an arrow whizzed right where he had just stood. As he fell he pushed himself off the rock of the wall in an attempt to break his fall if he ever did. It was too dark to see anything. After what felt like forever his legs slammed into the ground. He instantly rolled to try to distribute the pressure. He stood up slowly trying to take in his surroundings. It was completely dark and eerily quiet.   
Legolas wandered around for a couple of days before he saw light. Or at least he thought he did. As he moved towards it he told himself he was hallucinating from his infected injuries and extended time in the dark. Legolas had dozed off a couple times when he had stopped to check his injuries, and each time he snapped awake he resolved not to sit for fear of loosing consciousness, but he kept doing it anyway. He also believed he had double crossed his path but was not sure. As he neared the light his hope rose that he was not imagining things. He rushed out the opening into the sun. He felt improvement almost instantly. He basked in the sunlight. He stood there for several minutes letting the rays wash over him. He then tried to find some herbs to treat his wounds. He scoured for healing herbs but could not find any. Feeling exhausted, Legolas decided to sit for a moment.   
The next thing he knew he woke up. Legolas scolded himself for falling asleep. The sun was setting. He rose, although feeling dizzy from the infectious nature of his injuries, determined to cross the Misty Mountains. Legolas was unsure of his exact location, so he followed sun to the west.   
The path west consisted of climbing over a mountain. He had to think about every movement and through the pain, force himself to carry them out. He pushed himself for days, never stopping, although he frequently felt like falling over. He finally reached the peak of the mountain and looked down into the valley. He was halfway to the other side. Now he just needed to climb down the peak and there would be hope of finding herbs to treat his wounds. Climbing down did not strain him as the hike up did, but he struggled to insure he would not fall. He was feeling lightheaded and the world seemed to spin. He finally made it to flat ground. He let out a sigh of relief. He wanted desperately to sit down and rest, but he talked himself out of it, saying he would sit to treat his wounds once he found herbs. As he got further from the mountain, the more the vegetation and plants increased. He searched for herbs. He finally found a patch. He bent down to pluck it from the ground, and found himself too weak to stand back up. His mind was swimming and he struggled even to swing his legs in front of him to sit on the ground. Unusually clumsy, the Elf plopped on the ground. He hung his head with exhaustion. "Come on Legolas," Legolas pushed himself. He chewed up the herbs then pressed it into his wounds. He hissed as the plant drew out some of the infection of the injuries. His head was throbbing. He could then feel pounding in his ears. Then Legolas realized he was actually hearing something pounding. He could hear horses approaching.


	3. Chapter 3

With a rush of adrenaline, Legolas sprang up and tried conceal himself before the riders arrived. But Legolas had heard them too late and they where on him quickly. The sudden movement left Legolas feeling staggered. He believed through his hazy vision that there were two horses, each with an Elven rider. Two white horses, and the Elves had dark, straight hair. But then Legolas believed he was hallucinating because both Elves looked identical.   
"Who are you?" An Elf asked as he rode up to Legolas.   
Legolas thought for a moment how to respond. He was never keen on giving away personal information, but he could not think straight and also these were Elves, so he believed he could probably trust them.  
"I am Legolas," He replied.   
"You are hurt, Legolas, you should come back with us to Rivendell," The Elf said.   
Legolas shook his head, "I'm fine."  
The one whom Legolas believed to be the other Elf, slid off his horse, "You're not fine. We are Elrond's sons, come to Rivendell and let us take care of your injuries."  
"They look pretty bad," The Elf still on his horse said. Legolas staggered slightly and Elrond's other son grabbed his arm to balance him, "You really should not be traveling like this."   
Legolas smiled weakly, "I suppose it pointless to argue with you."  
The Elf smiled back, "It is." He lead Legolas over to the other horse and his brother reached down and grabbed Legolas' arm to help the Wood Elf mount the horse before him. Elrond's other son mounted his horse and they rode towards Rivendell.   
"I am Elrohir," The Elf that Legolas rode with introduced. "How did you get your injuries?"   
"Goblins," Legolas replied.   
"They are most likely infected then," Elrohir said mostly to himself, "How long have you had them?"  
"I honestly don't know," Legolas sighed. "It has been several days."  
It had felt like forever that he wandered the Goblin tunnels. He felt unbalanced and had to lean closer to the horse's neck to regain it.  
"Something wrong?" The other Elf asked.   
"I'm...fine," Legolas replied.   
Elrond's sons were not convinced.  
"Are you feeling any dizzyness from the infection?" The other Elf questioned.   
"Maybe a bit," Legolas admitted.   
The Elves shared a knowing glance. When they rode into Rivendell, the Elves slid off their horses. Legolas tried to get off himself but almost fell off, although gracefully. One of Elrond's sons were on each side, holding his arm to steady him.   
"Don't worry, it's the infection," One of the Elves assured, but Legolas could not tell which one. One rushed off, leaving his brother to help Legolas to the Healing Hall. When they arrived, Elrond was there with supplies ready for them. "Prince Legolas," The Lord of Rivendell greeted.   
"Lord Elrond," Legolas muttered in greeting. His head was swimming and the room seemed to be spinning around him.   
"Get him up here," Elrond ordered and his sons immediately helped Legolas up to one of the beds. "Here, take this," One of Elrond's sons gave him a beverage. Legolas drank it quickly. Although everything seemed hazy and his senses were not working, Legolas could feel his wounds. They were very infected and painful. Now that Legolas was sitting still, in the safety of Imladris, the full impact of the injuries was hitting him. He could feel every cut, every strike, his body ached and he felt dizzy. Elrond, with the help of his sons, started treating Legolas's injuries. It took a very long time to clean the wounds of the infection from the dirty weapons. Legolas tried to remain still through the pain of contact on the inflamed wounds. Elrond finally succeeded in cleaning the wounds with much help from his medicines and healing powers. He placed more medicine on them and bandaged him.   
"You'll need to rest for these to heal," Elrond instructed.   
"Thank you very much," Legolas was feeling less dizzy and the sharp pain was gone from his wounds.  
"It was my pleasure. If you need anything at all Prince Legolas, just let us know."  
"Please, just Legolas," Legolas requested.   
"Certainly."

Elrond's sons escorted Legolas to a room. "Are you feeling better?" One of them asked.   
"Yes. Thank you for insisting that I come here," Legolas said.   
"No problem. We are used to stubborn," The other Elf said with a twinkle in his eye.   
"If you need anything let Elladan or I know," The one that was obviously Elrohir said.   
"Try to rest," Elladan requested before they left. Legolas was provided with some clean clothes. Legolas cleaned up then heeded Elrond's advice and rested. 

The next morning Legolas joined Elrond for the morning meal. He felt tremendously better after his wounds were treated and resting, but he still felt tired and a little tipsy.  
"How are you feeling today?" Elrond inquired.   
"Much better, thank you," Legolas answered.   
"I'll need to check your injuries later," Elrond informed.   
Elrond's daughter Arwen and the twins were present for the meal. Conversation was pleasant. The Battle of the Five Armies came up by one of the twins then Elrond asked Legolas, "How did you fare in the battle?"  
Legolas was a little surprised, how did Elrond know he was at the battle? "Well. I was uninjured," He assured.   
"That is fortunate," Elrond replied.   
"How..." Legolas started unsure how to question about their knowledge of the battle.   
Elrond chuckled slightly at Legolas confusion, "Mithrandir was here and told us all about it."  
"with the Hobbit-"   
"-Bilbo Baggins," The twins added.   
The conversation shifted then Elrond asked Legolas curiously, "Where were you traveling to?"  
"I journey to the North," Legolas replied.   
"Where in the North is your destination?"  
"My quest is to find a ranger. I have been told by my father I should meet him," Legolas replied.   
"A ranger?" Arwen asked with a slow pace, her voice light and angelic. "What is is name?"   
"Strider," Legolas replied. The twins exchanged glances. Legolas raised his eyebrow in confusion.   
"We know Strider rather well," Elrond elaborated.   
"Really?" Legolas was surprised at the unlikelyhood that his hosts would know the very ranger he set out to find.   
"He is a quite good man. Your father speaks well in his suggestion," Elrond replied.   
"Where can I find him?" Legolas inquired.   
"Strider wanders the wilds of the west. There is no definite place he resides. He will be hard to find," Elrond answered. 

Per Elrond's request, Legolas returned to his room to rest to allow his wounds to heal fully. Elrond stopped by frequently to check on the injuries. Elladan and Elrohir brought him books to keep him occupied and Arwen would come talk to him.  
Finally, several days later, when Elrond gave the all-clear, Legolas went with the twins to replenish his quiver. During their visits Legolas got it straightened out that Elrohir had a slightly, slightly more mature face and Elladan looked a bit more merrier than his identical twin. 

Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas all grabbed quivers and went to the shooting range. Legolas's arrow hit the bullseye on the first shot. The twins exchanged glances then tried to best him. They both hit through the tip of Legolas's arrow. Legolas removed the arrows from the target, then stood a substantial distance from where he previously stood and shot into the bullseye. The twins came over and stood by Legolas and fired their bows, the arrows hitting right next to Legolas's. Following his father's teachings and expectations of good behavior, Legolas allowed the twins to make the boundaries, not wanting to appear to be showing off. No matter where they moved though, Legolas's arrow always hit dead center in the bullseye, while the same could not be said for Elladan and Elrohir. It turned out the twins were excellent swordsmen. After Legolas bested them at archery, he suggested sword-fighting, at which the twin's faces lit up. Legolas went up against both of them first, then after quickly becoming disarmed by them, the twins took turns facing off against Legolas. Although it was not as difficult against only one, in the end both Elladan and Elrohir won against Legolas. Legolas missed Orcrist and wished he could have dueled the twins with that.   
"I can see sword-fighting is not quite your thing," Elrohir remarked after removing his sword from against Legolas's neck.   
"I'm not used to this sword," Legolas excused, although true, he did not actually believe it would have changed anything.  
"Which one of you is better?" Legolas asked. The twins grinned then set up a duel between themselves. Legolas watched with interest for a while and the two identical twins became undistinguishable as they struck and deflected with elegant, flowing movements. Legolas's mind wandered and he began thinking wondering why his father had sent him to meet Strider. Especially considering his father's deep prejudice against all other races except Elves, it seemed strange to want his son to meet a Man.

Legolas left Rivendell shortly after his injuries had healed. He thanked Elrond profusely for his hospitality and told Arwen and the twins that he enjoyed their company. During his stay he had made new daggers to replace the ones he had lost and tested them out briefly against the twins in a spar. He left the valley and went west towards Eriador. He crossed the ford over the Bruinen into Rhudaur. Elrond had given Legolas a description of the ranger so he might recognize him when he saw him. Tall, lean, tanned skin and wavy dark hair that usually hung about shoulder length. Legolas was not sure how he would be able to find Strider, as he was supposedly always moving, and the rangers had no real base. He traveled along through the forests and listened for any signs of humans.   
Dark storm clouds approached and it began to rain. Legolas was among the trees of Trollshaws when he could sense a dark presence. He pulled out his bow and strung an arrow. He stood ready, listening, waiting as the rain fell on him. Then he heard it. Footsteps stomping through the trees. Orcs were sloshing through the wet ground. Legolas began shooting at them. It took the Orcs quite a while to notice their companions were falling dead left and right. Legolas shot those he could with his bow, but when they got too close he whipped out his daggers and killed the Orcs with graceful movements. It was a small band of Orcs and Legolas killed them all quickly, but he could hear more approaching. The rain continued to fall. Lightning cracked across the sky and thunder rumbled through the night. Legolas snuck through the trees back in the direction he had come. They were coming from the south where the river Gwathld split into Mitheithel and Bruinen. Legolas fingered the arrows within his quiver to count them. He did not have enough to kill many Orcs to where he could stand a chance against them with his daggers. But he would try. He began firing arrows at the Orcs. Once they were aware of what was happening, the Orc archers returned arrows. Legolas slinked away to a different spot where he continued shooting at them. He was soon left with a single arrow. The Orcs could see him relatively easy, for the Elf's blonde hair shone brightly when lightning would flash in the night. He flashed his daggers and began engaging the Orcs. The Orcs had been spread out during their travels but when Legolas began fighting them they started to enclose. The rain fell onto Legolas and ran down the his face. He stabbed one Orc and deflected a strike from another. Instantaneously he pulled free his dagger and stabbed the other Orc. Many more surrounded him. He kicked one and sliced at two others. An Orc swung straight at Legolas and he blocked it with both his daggers in a cross. Another Orc swung at his legs. He slid the Orc's sword upwards and jumped back to avoid the blade at his feet. Legolas landed on a wet piece of earth on the edge near the river that broke away and fell with the him on it.


	4. Chapter 4

The land beneath Legolas started to fall into the river. He tried to jump back up onto stable ground, but an Orc swung its sword at his neck so Legolas ducked down, but in doing so slid down into the river. Despite the rain, he could hear arrows whistling towards him. He dove down the river a bit aways to avoid the arrows. He rose up and fired at the Orcs on the bank. Thunder rumbled loudly and the earth seemed to vibrate. More arrows were fired at him and he jumped out of the way, albeit slower than usual because he was in the rapidly flowing river. Some of the Orcs jumped down to attack him. Legolas deflected two of the blows and dodged the others. He killed two then dove backwards into the water to avoid a direct blow to his chest. He spun around under the water and swam back towards the Orcs, slicing them from under the water. He sprung up to the surface and prepared for the next onslaught. He could hear another sword ringing through the air. Legolas could make out a form on the bank, fighting against the Orcs. More came and attacked Legolas. He moved gracefully and fought against the Orcs, parrying attacks, slicing and stabbing, dodging and kicking. Lightning flashed and illuminated the figure that was fighting the Orcs. It was a man Legolas could see now. Clad in dark clothes and wielding a long sword. Legolas returned his attention to the attacking Orcs. The Bruinen river was strong naturally but was running with more power due to the pouring rain. Legolas struggled to wade through it and push against the motion. He gracefully sliced and stabbed the Orcs. He saw up on the bank that an Orc was attacking the man from behind. Legolas swiftly pulled out his bow and without hesitation fired his last arrow straight through the head of the Orc that was attacking the stranger. Legolas's soaking hair slapped against his back as he moved. He turned just in time to counter a blow from an Orc with his bow. He was unbalanced from the rushing river and stumbled backwards when the Orc pushed against him.   
The Orcs seemed to be thinning out but there were three heading straight towards him. Legolas parried blows as they attacked him simultaneously. Legolas rose one dagger up to counter a downward attack then sliced other Orc who was attacking from his left side. In that same moment he jumped back to avoid a slice through the waist but tripped on a large rock in the river and fell back into the water, unable to resist the current. One of the Orcs stepped on his ankle, shooting blazing pain up his leg. His head emerged from the water and he held his weapons ready. He deflected the Orc's sword with his daggers and managed to kick him back, but the other was about to plunge his weapon into Legolas's heart when the foul creature suddenly died with a sword through his chest. Without missing a beat Legolas threw his dagger into the last Orc's head. The man from the bank stood above Legolas now, with his arm extended towards the Elf. The water was rushing all around them. Legolas excepted the man's hand as he help pull him to his feet. Legolas winced as pain went shooing up his leg at putting pressure on his hurt ankle. He quickly transferred his weight onto the other leg. The man noticed.  
"Are you hurt? Let me take care of that," The man offered.  
Legolas started to object, "No, it's fine-"   
"I can see you favoring the other leg. Let me look at it," The man insisted. He lead Legolas out of the rushing river and the Elf did not resist. He was limping as they trudged through the rapids. The man grabbed Legolas's arm to offer support as he helped the Elf hobble out of the river. Finally on the bank, Legolas sat down on the muddy ground to relieve the pressure on his hurt ankle. The man bent down and gently felt the Elf's injured joint. Legolas twitched then reflexly jerked when the man touched a particularly painful spot. "Sorry," The man apologized, his voice low and soothing.  
"Who are you?" Legolas asked.   
"I'm a ranger," The man replied, still feeling the ankle. "I will need to remove your boot to bandage it. I believe it his broken."  
Legolas groaned, "It feels like it."  
The man gently wriggled the boot over Legolas's swollen ankle. This hurt badly so Legolas forced himself to concentrate on the man. A ranger? The man had dark hair which was plastered to his head from the rain. He was tall and lean and, Legolas believed from what lighting was available that his skin was tanned. But Legolas was sure there were many rangers who matched the description Elrond had given him, so did not bet on anything. Rain water streamed down his face. The ranger's brow was creased in concentration and he began feeling the Elf's ankle. Legolas involuntarily jerked again. "It is broken," The ranger confirmed. He pulled out a small pack and retrieved a bandage. He wrapped it around the Elf's ankle so to immobilize it thus allowing it to heal. The bandage became soaked from the pouring rain.  
"Who are you? I've never seen you before," The ranger asked.   
Legolas did not know how to reply. He was sure the ranger knew he was an Elf, and was sure he was familiar with Elves for saying he had not seen him specifically. He was not comfortable telling his name to a complete stranger, even if said stranger was healing his wounds.   
"I am from Mirkwood," Legolas replied. The ranger nodded. Legolas noticed his ankle appeared to be hurting less with the wrap.   
"What are you doing out here? I thought Mirkwood kept to itself," The ranger inquired.   
"I am merely exploring," Legolas replied almost truthfully.  
"Not a fugitive are you?" The ranger asked.  
"No!" Legolas assured. As the rain continued to fall on them, the ranger looked into the Elf's eyes a moment to see if he was truthful. Satisfied the Ranger then finished the bandage.   
"How does it feel?" The ranger inquired.   
"Much better, thank you!" Legolas said, "You are very skilled."  
The ranger shrugged. He bent over the Elf's foot and shielded it from the rain so he could dry it off with his cloak. Legolas eased his boot on.   
"You should not be journeying alone with that. You should come back to my camp," The ranger offered.   
"I suppose it's useless to object?" Legolas questioned with a slight smile.   
"Yes," The ranger replied, mirroring the smile. He helped Legolas to his feet. Legolas tested out his ankle. The ground was wet and caved slightly under the pressure. The ranger held onto the Elf's arm for stability but Legolas tried to walk on his own as much as possible. "So...who...exactly...are you?" Legolas asked, pausing whenever he would step on his hurt ankle.   
"I am one of the Dúnedain," The man replied, "Who exactly are you?" He returned.   
Legolas hesitated. He supposed he had already exhausted vague answers, "My name...is Legolas," Legolas offered.   
"Greenleaf," The ranger whispered thoughtfully to himself.   
"You know Elvish?" Legolas demanded.  
"Yes," The ranger replied.   
"What...is...your name?" Legolas prodded, still pausing in his speech from the pain.   
The ranger hesitated a beat, "Strider," He replied.   
"How do you know Elvish, Strider?" Legolas emphasized the ranger's name.   
"I was taught it many years ago by Elves," Strider replied.   
Legolas breathed in sharply as he stepped on an unstable patch of ground and his ankle twisted. Strider grasped the Elf's arm tightly to help him retain his balance.   
"You should not walk on it," Strider insisted.   
"It is fine. Your wrap is doing wonders," Legolas complimented. They slowly made their way through the rain to a small cave. "Rest it now," Strider insisted. He gathered wood and built a fire within the cave. "I know this is going to be hard for you, but you need to stay off of it until it heals," Strider told him.   
"But there is nowhere for me to stay," Legolas said.   
"Stay here," Strider ordered more than offered.   
"Well-" Legolas began.   
"No objections! You're hurt and need to heal. Unless you want me to take you to Rivendell?"  
Legolas shook his head immediately.   
"So you are a fugitive?" Strider interrogated.   
"No!" Legolas assured, "It is just that I just came from Rivendell," He explained.   
The ranger gave a noncommittal grunt.   
"I do not wish to sit idly whilst waiting for my ankle to heal. Is there some task you can give me to do?" Legolas asked.   
Strider chuckled slightly, "For now it is the middle of the night, and I wish to sleep. You can keep watch it you wish to, Greenleaf." The ranger settled down on the cave floor to sleep.  
"You trust me to keep watch?" Legolas questioned.   
Strider propped himself up on his elbow, "I suppose." The ranger laid down on his arm and fell asleep. Legolas starred into the fire. What made this man trust him?


	5. Chapter 5

As the morning light from the sun streamed into the cave, the ranger stirred and awoke. Strider checked Legolas's ankle and rewrapped it. "It is healing very fast," He informed, "Regularly for an Elf I suppose." Strider left to find some food. He returned with two rabbits, which he then cooked.  
"What brings you out here?" Strider inquired.  
"I came to find you," Legolas admitted bluntly.  
Strider froze in confusion, "Truly?"  
Legolas nodded, "Truly."  
"What? Why?" Strider demanded.  
"I am not quite sure. I was told I should meet you. When I was in Rivendell they spoke highly of you there as well," Legolas replied.  
Strider looked a little flustered.  
"What exactly do you do out here?" Legolas asked before the silence got too long.  
"I protect mostly the Shire and Bree from Orcs," Strider replied. He stood up, "Something that I must do right now. Please just stay here and try to let your ankle heal - it shouldn't take more than a couple of days."

Legolas remained in the cave for many days, doing nearly nothing, while waiting for his ankle to heal. He fletched arrows from himself and Strider, and he also sharpened his knives. While Strider was away patrolling the land, Legolas would occasionally hobble outside of the cave to enjoy nature.

After his ankle had healed, he went with Stider to meet with the other Rangers. Legolas found that he quite readily trusted Strider and he could not explain why. It seemed to him that Strider was comfortable around him as well.  
Along the way they ran into a few stray Orcs, which Legolas identified and shot down before Strider had drawn his bow. Strider was gracious about it, and made a quiet compliment to Legolas. 

Legolas found the other Rangers to be acceptable enough, but none of them made and impression like Strider had. They were slightly suspicious about Legolas, but they were glad to have extra help, especially from someone as skilled as he was.  
As he spent more time around them, he questioned his dislike for mortals.  
He began to feel out of place with his clean, bright hair, and his usually fresh skin. It was not like he tried to keep up his looks, it was just a natural Elven gift. But he drank their drinks, and he ate their food, and he shared in their stories, and he helped the protect what remained of Arnor.


	6. Chapter 6

Strider rarely remained with the other Rangers. He did as he should and wandered around, patrolling for danger. Legolas went with him. It had not been much of a question, to Legolas, but Strider was wary. He was not accustomed to having a companion, and was confused as to why Legolas would follow him.  
Legolas found that their extended time together warranted some explanation of his life. Every now and then he would share small details about himself as they walked, and when they camped for the night he found himself telling tales. Strider listened well, but he never told much of himself. Legolas would occasionally prod, to which Strider sometimes reacted. He had revealed that his real name was Aragorn, and that his father Arathorn had been a descendant of Isildur. Legolas knew that Isildur's heir had claim to the throne of Gondor, and he questioned Aragorn about it, but he did not wish to speak of it. The only other stories Aragorn ever told were of growing up in Rivendell. He was very much younger than Legolas, so it was understandable that Legolas would have far more tales to tell. 

They became quite comfortable with each other, and worked very well together. Legolas found himself loosening up more than he ever had in his life. The land they traveled, while it lacked the magic and aura of the Elves, it was far more beautiful and fresh then his home. The greenness of the lands lifted Legolas' spirt from whatever darkened soul had inhabited him before.  
With his lightened soul came a teasing side he had never before experienced. He joked lightly with Aragorn, and they had competitions with each other. While Aragorn oft concealed his playfulness behind a solemn mask, it was coming out more in response to Legolas's, and Aragorn had quite a pranking side from growing up with Elladan and Elrohir, who were notorious tricksters. 

 

One night Legolas and Aragorn were sitting in front of their campfire. Aragorn was sharpening his sword and Legolas was humming an Elvish song under his breath. Aragorn abruptly stood up, "Legolas, come gaze upon the moon!"  
Legolas sprung up and came beside his friend. It was a full moon that night, with a fiery, ethereal glow; a Fire Moon.  
"We could see it better if we cross the river!" Aragorn bounded toward the river.  
"Aragorn!" Legolas called after him, "we can see just fine from here!"  
"Come on!" Aragorn beckoned as he waded into the moonlit water. Legolas heaved a sigh before plunging in after him. The water was up to their waists as they trudged through the current.  
"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Legolas exclaimed through gritted teeth. They reached the other side of the river and pulled themselves up to the ledge. The view of the moon was magnificent from this new perspective. The warm orange glow blanketed the top of the forest, giving it the appearance of autumn as it turned the leaves gold. The moon itself demanded respect, and was the only celestial body visible that night, casting flaming light into the dark.  
"Worth it?" Aragorn asked.  
"How could I say no to you?" Legolas replied. 

 

The seasons passed, and while the affects of time seemed more evident in his companion, Legolas did not feel them. He did not feel that he had been gone from his home for too long. He was certain if his father was in dire need of him he could send for him. For now, Legolas was still not ready to return home.

Snow was now covering the ground. Legolas was learning more and more about mortals, with their response to coldness. While Aragorn was actually the only person he was observing, he found he had great respect for mortals, pushing through the cold, after seeing how it truly affected Aragorn, not just what he let Legolas see. 

While Aragorn was pulling his resisting feet along through the snow he grumbled as Legolas walked easily atop the thick coating of snow. Legolas turned back to Aragorn, seeing that he was lagging. He gave Aragorn a teasing grin.  
"When I catch up to you, I'll make you sink in that snow!" Aragorn threatened good-naturedly as he pulled his leg from the snow and took a clumsy step forward.  
Legolas laughed, an ethereal and pure sound that danced off the snow.  
"My offer still stands for my to carry your equipment for you."  
Aragorn gritted his teeth as he tried to take another step forward in the knee-high snow.  
"I accept no help from an Elf!" He bantered.  
Legolas smirked. "Very well. I will be at our campsite!" Legolas frolicked over the snow, purposefully attempting to irk Aragorn. Legolas knew that, Despite his outward actions, Aragorn was not bothered by Legolas' abilities. It was merely a way to poke fun at each other. Legolas wished Aragorn could walk atop the snow as he could, for he hated seeing the Man struggle so. Ironically, he attempted to mask his concerns by teasing Aragorn about it.  
"Any century now, Ranger!" Legolas called.  
"I still intended to make you sink!" Aragorn called back, his voice croaked slightly, assumedly from the cold.  
"And how do you intend to do that?" Legolas queried.  
"I'll infect you with whatever makes me sink..." Aragorn pulled his leg up and forward.  
"Elves do not get sick, silly human," Legolas replied.  
"You will!" Aragorn said determinedly as he made another step forward.  
Legolas sighed at watching his friend struggle.  
"Seriously Aragorn, let me carry your things."  
"And seriously, no," Aragorn replied. "You could make yourself useful by getting a fire ready for when I finally get there."  
"Get where? There is no suitable campsite for another mile or so," Legolas replied.  
Aragorn sighed. Legolas walked over to him and grabbed his arm to steady him as he trudged over the snow.  
"If you took lighter steps you could perhaps walk as I do," Legolas said.  
"Hm, could you help me get above the surface?" Aragorn requested.  
Legolas pulled on Aragorn's arm as the Ranger attempted to climb up as well. Aragorn was standing in the top layer of snow, trying to retain his balance. The next thing Legolas knew was something slammed into his chest. As he fell backwards into the snow he saw it was Aragorn who had pushed him. Legolas fell through the layers of snow with the weight of the Man on top of him. Aragorn was trying to refrain from laughing.  
"It's not funny! Get off me!" Legolas exclaimed.  
"Goodness, did your father teach you any manners?" Aragorn inquired.  
"Aragorn, would you please get off of me?" Legolas spoke with mock kindness.  
"Of course! Anything for the prince of Mirkwood!" Aragorn gave Legolas a sly grin before pushing himself to his feet.  
"Allow me to help you!" Aragorn offered with a playful tone.  
"No!" Legolas exclaimed. He stood up and attempted to brush the snow off his garments.  
Aragorn was smirking wildly.  
"Don't be so proud of yourself. Revenge is coming!" Legolas promised.

They made camp that night after finally finding a decent spot. Contrary to his threats, Legolas did not seek recompense against Aragorn. It was hard enough to get the Ranger to sleep, and he was quite weary from their hike through the snow. Legolas sat on the cold ground, keeping watch, while the Ranger slept close beside him. He glanced down at his companion. It had been almost two years that he had wandered that lands of Arnor with Aragorn. Two years was not much to Elves, but Legolas felt guilty that he was shirking his duties. While what he was doing with Aragorn was by no stretch easy, he was quite enjoying himself and he was in a fresh and thriving environment. Meanwhile his companions, his people, were slaving away, in a poisoned land, protecting it from the ever growing threat of evil. Legolas sighed. He felt that he should return to his father, return to the kingdom, but he did not want this time to end. But he was a Prince, and he had a duty. 

In the morning, he told Aragorn of his plans to return home. While Aragorn was obviously disappointed, he seemed to understand, and there was almost a hint of guilt about him. They journeyed together near the edge of Mirkwood where they said their farewells. Snow dusted the earth and continued to fall on them. Their clothes were damp from many nights of sleeping on the wet ground and cold environment. Legolas turned to Aragorn and embraced him.  
"Farewell. You have been a great companion to me. I dearly hope that his is not the last I will see if you," Legolas said.  
"I too hope I shall see you again. Remember that time passes quickly for me, more than it does for you. Do not get lost in the sea of time and emerge when my years are spent," Aragorn reminded with a smile. "You have been an invaluable companion to me as well, and a dear friend. Be safe Legolas."  
Legolas gripped Aragorn's forearms, "Be safe Mellon-nin."  
And with that he turned and returned to the dark poisoned wood that was his home, and he left his happier times behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Legolas rode in beneath the magical arches of Rivendell for the Midsummer's festival. Several Mirkwood Elves accompanied him, only to participate in the festivities. His father, as usual, remained in Mirkwood. Many years had passed since he had returned home. His never ending duties as a prince and a warrior had kept him busy. They had thought, that with Sauron's banishment from Dol Guldor the threat to Mirkwood would lessen. But that was not the case. It seemed that without a leader, the Orcs attacked fervidly and without order. Their raids were small, but chaotic and that was what made them difficult. The infestation of giant spiders had not reduced either.   
The Elves had evidently not fought as well together after so many had fallen in the Battle of the Five Armies, and without the Tauriel as Captain of the guard, and Legolas's leadership and skill.   
Legolas believed that Thranduil had regretted sending him off to find Aragorn. From the moment he returned, he was immediately thrust into combating the threat to the Kingdom. He had immediately put Legolas as Captain of the Guard.   
The Elves reacted differently to him. He could not tell if it was from their pain, of those that had fallen in battle, or if it was because they were angry at him for abandoning them. For leaving the forest to travel of his own wish. To leave them to face the evil alone. He was always very self conscious around them since his return. His posture was stiff and unyielding. Another possibility that could weigh on their distant treatment of him was because they had responded so much better to Tauriel. He knew they did. They had fed off of her energy and enthusiasm. Legolas had been hoping that he would not miss upon returning, but he did, and he believed the others did too. He did not think it was right that his father had banished Tauriel, and not himself when he had been with her the whole time. That had been before she had pointed an arrow at Thranduil's head, but he still was angry at his father. He finally confronted his father about it.   
"You should not have banished Tauriel - we need her!" Legolas declared.   
Thranduil took his time sitting up, "Is this the cry of a heartsick boy I hear, or something else?"  
Legolas clenched his teeth. He hated being belittle as so. The was a professional matter, and he was irritated that Thranduil treated him like a child. And the truth was, that he had gotten over his supposed "love" for Tauriel. He still cared for her like a sister, but all of that was beside the point. "She was the Captain of the Guard and we need her back," Legolas said.   
"Well, she threatened to kill me, so I don't think she's someone we should have around," Thranduil answered, slowly rising from his seat.   
Legolas was angry. Tauriel had been overcome with emotion, and he believed that his father of all people should be able to understand that! His anger grew and he was about to make a fuming response when Thranduil said, "The truth is, she has not returned anywhere near the forest. If she was to request to return I mostly likely would have granted it. But she has not. The scouts have seen nothing of her," Thranduil admitted.   
Legolas calmed down. So all of Thranduil's indifference was just a show? Typical. 

Whenever Legolas's shift on patrol would end he would go to the eastern edge of the forest and look for Tauriel in the distance. As each time he went and saw no sign of her, he begun to worry about her.   
He requested to his father that he go to look for her, but his father refused him. Legolas never stopped searching. Sometimes he would journey beyond the edge of the borders, but he insured that he would return before he was missed. 

He had trying reaching out to Aragorn several times. He had written him letters and sent them to different places -mostly Rivendell- hoping the Ranger might get one. But he had not yet received a reply from him. A letter had come from Elrond, inviting Legolas and any that wished to come with him to Rivendell for the Midsummer's festival. A similar, more official, invitation had been sent to his father. But as usually Thranduil declined, but he allowed Legolas and a handful of Elves to go. 

He rode his horse into the courtyard and gracefully dismounted. Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Elrond, Glorfindel, and Erestor were all there to greet them. The twins rushed at him first, smothering him was a hug.   
"We're glad you're here Legolas!" They exclaimed.   
Legolas pulled himself loose from their trap of arms.   
"It's good to see you both!" He smiled.   
He approached Arwen and bowed slightly, "My Lady."  
"Hello Legolas," she greeted.   
Legolas turned to Elrond. "Lord Elrond, I much appreciate your invitation."  
The Elf Lord smiled, "I am grateful you could join us."  
Glorfindel came by and gave Legolas a pat on the arm. Legolas turned and acknowledged him and Erestor who followed.   
"Will..." Legolas hesitated, "will Aragorn be coming?"  
Elrond shook his head, "I don't believe so."  
Legolas attempted to mask his disappointment. He had written to Aragorn himself requesting that he come for the feast, but it had met no reply.  
"The twins will take you to your room," Elrond informed.   
Legolas nodded and followed after Elladan and Elrohir. They laughed as they talked and caught up. Legolas freshened up in his quarters, then joined the house of Elrond for dinner. The rest of his party had shown up as well. The twins were talkative as usual. Legolas laughed at their retellings of their antics. After an exciting dinner, Legolas retreated to the gardens. He was wandering under the star-lit trees, when he spotted Arwen.   
"Lady Arwen," Legolas greeted.   
"They are quite a handful aren't they?" She asked, referring to the twins.   
Legolas smiled slightly, "Yes."  
"May I join you?" Arwen requested.   
"Of course."  
They walked together in the serene air of the garden.   
"Are you looking forward to the festival?" Legolas asked.   
"Yes," she replied softly. "I'm glad at least a festival was enough to bring you here."  
Legolas smiled sheepishly, "You know I can't just go around doing whatever I please, or everybody will lose respect for me."  
"Hm, perhaps," Arwen mused.   
They talked for a long time, then Legolas escorted her to her room then he himself went to his own quarters. The next few days were filled with preparations for the feast. Legolas helped as much as he could, which mostly consisted of foiling the twins pranks. Finally it was all ready, and on Midsummer's eve they celebrated. Rivendell had a truly magical essence about it. While he deeply loved the forest, Legolas could not deny that this was the most magnificent feast he had beheld. Legolas was disappointed that Aragorn was not there, for he missed him greatly, but he tried to put it behind him and enjoy the feast, but mind kept wandering back to Aragorn. He was so lost in his thoughts, he did not even notice that Elladan had slipped something in his drink. Fortunately Elrohir saved him, by snatching the cup from his hand before he took a drink. Legolas looked at him perplexed, demanding an explanation.   
"Elladan," was Elrohir's simple reply. "Say Legolas, where's your mind off to?"   
Legolas sighed, "I am ashamed to say that while I should be enjoying this wonderful feast, my mind is dwelling on those whom I am not with."  
Elrohir nodded, "We tend to do that don't we? Never appreciate what we have until it's gone. Either that or ignore something wonderful because of the shadow of our own grief."  
Legolas was saddened by Elrohir's words, for he was certain he was referring to the loss of his and Elladan and Arwen's mother Celebrian. He felt guilty to be bemoaning the presence of one whom was alive, while Elrond's family had suffered greatly from the loss of his wife.   
"Forgive me, I did not mean to dampen your spirits," Elrohir exclaimed.   
Legolas smiled weakly, "It is alright. I was wrong to mope."  
Elrohir smiled, "Let us join the others."  
They went over by the drinks where Elladan and Arwen stood.   
"Legolas! Elrohir!" Arwen beckoned. "Help me convince Elladan to ask that maiden for a dance." Arwen discreetly gestured to a brunette Elf across the room.   
"Yes Elladan you must," Legolas insisted.   
Elrohir nodded in agreement, "Um hm, if you don't I will."  
At that Elladan dashed away to speak with her.   
"Anyone suit your fancy?" Arwen inquired of both Legolas and Elrohir.   
They both shook their head, but Elrohir said, "Nay, but I shall dance with you if you'll have me?"  
"Try to keep up," she requested as her and her brother moved to the dance floor.   
Legolas contently watched The twins and Arwen dance. Arwen's face bright, Elrohir's jovial and lively, Elladan's flushed with nervousness but excitement at the same time. Legolas' eyes caught sight of someone entering. Someone he was not expecting to see.


	8. Chapter 8

Legolas ran to him. When Aragorn saw him, he rushed towards Legolas as well. They met with a strong embrace.  
"I did not think to see you here!" Legolas exclaimed.  
"I couldn't say no to you," Aragorn replied with a smile, his grey eyes twinkling.  
Legolas was bursting with emotion from his friend's arrival.  
"Let us dance!" Legolas pulled Aragorn towards the dance-floor.  
Legolas lead them through a flowing routine. Aragorn struggled to keep up with the Elf prince's graceful movements. And then, as the music dictated, they spun away from each other, all while Legolas maintained a strong grip on Aragorn's hand. He pulled Aragorn back towards him and lead him through a twirl. When Aragorn faced him again an exerted flush peeked through his tanned skin, and he smiled brightly. Legolas' face too was lit up with a radiant smile. The music quickened and so did they. Aragorn laughed as he tried to keep up with Legolas' swift movements, and Legolas' laughed at his struggle. They soon fell into a rhythm. The rest of the world faded out; Legolas was only aware of himself and Aragorn. The man's hand was warm within his own. His movements were coordinated even as he struggled to match Legolas. He was not sure he had ever seen Aragorn this relaxed and carefree. He considered it was because he had never seen Aragorn in Rivendell before. Imladris had relaxing serene quality about it, for that he was glad. It brought him joy to see Aragorn without the burden of his linage and his destiny. Legolas observed his companion and noted he was unusually clean. He smiled to himself, _Rivendell does good things for Aragorn._  
Suddenly Aragorn stopped, and the noises of the room rushed in. Legolas heard a voice beside him, "Estel?"  
It was Arwen who spoke. Aragorn instantly stiffened his posture self-consciously, and straightened his tunic.  
_Maybe it's not Rivendell that does good things for Aragorn,_ Legolas mused.  
"Arwen," Aragorn greeted.  
Arwen smiled softly at him. Aragorn returned the smile. Legolas could tell from his body language that he was trying to maintain a good image of himself for Arwen. A dark strand of hair was plastered on his now sweat glistened face. Legolas, like a bird, swooped by and brushed the strand off his face and fluttered away, smirking at Aragorn over his shoulder. Legolas' had clearly startled Aragorn, but he saw him turn back to Arwen and they started to dance.  
Elladan slid up beside Legolas, "Soooo, you saw Aragorn???"  
"You knew he was coming didn't you?" Legolas accused.  
"No! I swear!" Elladan's eyes reflected his honesty.  
"He's so nervous around Arwen," Legolas observed.  
Elladan shrugged.  
Elrohir came up beside them, "Elladan, you did not tell me that Estel was coming."  
"You think I would keep something from you?" Elladan questioned.  
Elrohir shrugged.  
"We should try a three way dance!" Elrohir suggested.  
Elladan shook his head. "I would rather eat something," and with that he left for the buffet table.  
Elrohir and Legolas stood for a while, watching the people dancing -well, mostly watching Aragorn and Arwen dancing. Aragorn was stiff and seemed very nervous. Legolas could not resist smirking at Aragorn's expense. Elladan returned with a small plate full of food. Elrohir tried to snatch some, but Elladan moved his plate away.  
Presently Aragorn and Arwen came over to them.  
"Did you think you could avoid us??" Elladan posed.  
Aragorn greeted his brothers and they began chatting.  
The rest of the evening was a blur, and soon it was over. Legolas spent every moment that he could with Aragorn. Usually that time was spent with the Twins and Arwen as well, but Legolas could hardly complain, for he was lucky to get what he could.  
After a few days it was Aragorn who departed first. He felt he should return to the wilds. There were heartfelt farewell. Aragorn had taken a quick stroll with Arwen before arriving at the stables where Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas were. He said goodbye to the twins then came over to Legolas.  
"I wish we'd had more time together," Legolas said.  
"As do I," Aragorn agreed. He embraced Legolas, "Farewell."  
"Farewell," Legolas replied. He so hated saying goodbye.  
He returned to Mirkwood with the rest of the Elves. Years, then decades, slipped away unnoticed in the vacuum of immortality.


	9. Chapter 9

Legolas was again subjected to heavy patrolling of the forest. Not that he minded exactly. He would much rather be free to travel Middle-earth with Aragorn or whomever he chooses. But if he was to remain in Mirkwood, he preferred patrolling to whatever he could be doing within the dark cave that they dwelled. He was roosting in the bows of a tree, scanning through the woods for sign of activity. He heard noises and he turned to find them. He saw a figure making its way through the trees. Judging by his gait it was a man. At that same moment Legolas instantly recognized the person. It was in that moment that Legolas realized how much time had passed.   
He was aghast that decades had slipped by unnoticed. It was part of the curse that was immortality.   
He was not going to waste any more time. He jumped down from the tree and engulfed the man with a hug. It took the startled ranger a moment before returning the embrace. "Estel!" Legolas whispered beside the Man's ear.   
"It's good to see you mellon-nin," Aragorn replied. A sickly growl resinated very close. Legolas pulled back. Aragorn had a sack slung over his shoulder, and inside of it a creature was yowling and thrashing. It was the very noises that Legolas had been hearing and drawn him here.   
"What is that?" Legolas inquired.   
"Mithrandir wanted me to deliver him," Aragorn removed the sack from his back and held it firmly in his hands, "Gandalf sent me out to find him. He was at the Dead Marshes and he had escaped imprisonment from Sauron," Aragorn explained.   
Legolas nodded, "Well, this is hardly a honorable welcome for you! Come!" Legolas led him through the woods. Legolas could see a few bruises and cuts on Aragorn's face and creeping up his neck.   
"Are you hurt?" Legolas asked, concerned.   
"It's nothing," Aragorn shrugged.   
Legolas narrowed his eyes, "I am taking you to see the healer, no objections!"  
They arrived at the kingdom, and Aragorn received wary glances from the guards. The creature continued thrashing and wailing within the bag upon entering the Elven kingdom.   
"We will take him to the dungeons first," Legolas said. The Elf prince silently lead Aragorn to the prison cells that laid deep within the caves of the Woodland realm. Legolas held the barred door opened, and Aragorn opened the bag into the cell allowing the creature into it. He sprung out of the sack into the cell and Legolas slammed the door shut just as Aragorn pulled his hands back. Legolas observed the creature within the cell. It was a small and pallid thing. All of its bones were visible through it's thin layer of skin and his eyes bugged out of its large head. It appeared to have arms and legs, but it crawled around on all fours. It continued wailing although it was free of the confining bag. Legolas then took Aragorn to Thranduil's throne room, but left him just outside so he could inquire if Thranduil was busy.   
"Father?" Legolas asked as he entered the throne room.   
"Yes Legolas?" Thranduil asked in the half-irritated tone he usually used when speaking to his son.   
"Aragorn is here and has brought a prisoner for us," Legolas reported.   
"Oh?" Thranduil raised and eyebrow in mock interest. "Very well," He agreed.   
Legolas bowed his head then turned to retrieve Aragorn.   
"Come," Legolas summoned quietly. Aragorn followed behind Legolas. Aragorn stepped forward when Legolas stopped and turned beside him. Legolas seemed unusually ridged in this father's presence. The ranger bowed on one knee before the Elvenking, then rose, "King Thranduil, it is an honor to meet you."  
"Well met," Thranduil replied evenly. "Aragorn son of Arathorn, where is this prisoner?" Thranduil inquired.   
"We put him in a cell," Legolas spoke up.   
"Bring him here," Thranduil ordered.   
"He is...unstable," Legolas replied. "Very well take me to him," Thranduil ordered and followed his son as he led the King to the dungeons.   
All the guards stiffened even more when the Elvenking passed them.   
"What is this creature?" Thranduil demanded, hearing the creature fuss, then mutter to himself, all while scurrying around the small prison cell.  
"This is Gollum. Mithrandir requested me find him and bring him to you to guard. He escaped Mordor and has some value to Sauron," Aragorn explained.   
"Hm," Thranduil grunted with disgust. "We will watch him." The Elvenking said then turned to his son, "Legolas make sure Aragorn's need are seen to."  
"Yes father," Legolas replied as the Thranduil swept away. "Come, to the healer," Legolas ordered friendlily.   
Once they had reached an area with no sentries Legolas chuckled, "Although it doesn't seem that way, that was one of my father's warmer welcomes."  
Aragorn grunted, "If it could be called a welcome."  
Legolas laughed. They walked through the twisting pathways of the caves.   
"Where are you hurt?" Legolas questioned in a soft voice.   
"It's nothing bad. He put up a fight. He bit me in a couple of places and I have a few bruises from the struggle," Aragorn replied.   
Inside the healing halls, the healer Elf had Aragorn remove his jacket and tunics. When Aragorn got to his inner tunic the bite marks near his collarbone were visible. Legolas winced. The healer began cleaning out the wounds. Aragorn sucked in air at the contact with the tender wounds. Legolas grasped his hand for support.   
"Anywhere else?" Legolas asked while the healer still worked on bites. Aragorn flipped over his left wrist and held it over to Legolas. There were deep bite incisions. Legolas gently began cleaning them. "I'm sure you're brusied all over your back from him thrashing inside the sack," Legolas guessed. "A bit," Aragorn replied.  
Legolas and the healer finished cleaning and putting medicine on the Aragorn's wounds.   
"I know you're hungry," Legolas said to Aragorn as they walked away. Legolas requested food be brought to them, and he took Aragorn to a room with a small table and some chairs.   
"How long did it take you to find him?" Legolas inquired.   
"Well..." Aragorn pondered, "Gandalf told me Gollum escaped from Mordor, so that gave me a reference. I actually spent most of the time traveling from Bree to the Dead Marshes and here, compared to how long I spent tracking him. It was not easy, but short in time by comparison," Aragorn recounted.   
"Why did Gandalf want you to bring him here?" Legolas wondered.   
"This is the only Elven realm with dungeons," Aragorn reminded.   
A servant came in with food and Legolas thanked her. Aragorn did not realize how hungry he was until he smelled the food. He grabbed a piece of bread and started eating. Legolas grinned to himself and started munching on some fruit. "How goes it here?" Aragorn asked.   
Legolas cocked his head in thought, "There is a new darkness that is filling the forest. Something is coming. It is coming soon."  
Aragorn nodded in agreement, "Something is happening, I could tell the change everywhere."  
"Is the food to your liking?" Legolas inquired.  
"Yes, way better than dry travel bread and the meats I've been eating! That reminds me, Gollum only eats raw meat."  
"Raw???" Legolas lowered the grape he was about to eat with disgust.   
Aragorn chuckled at the disgust of the Elf prince.   
Aragorn stood up, "I should be going."  
Legolas sprung up, "You just got here!" he looked very upset at the thought of Aragorn leaving so soon.   
"I must return to the west," Aragorn explained.   
"Surely it could wait a couple of days?" Legolas pleaded, "We will give you a horse, that will quicken your travels and allow to to stay longer?"  
Aragorn could not say no to his friend, especially when he looked almost pitiful.   
"I suppose it can't hurt," Aragorn agreed. A big smile broke out across Legolas's face. "Come! I will show you to your room!" Legolas dashed out leading the way. Aragorn noticed that when Legolas stepped out of the room his posture stiffened and he walked with more stature and his face sobered. It reminded Aragorn of how the wood Elf was when he first met him. Once inside the room that would be Aragorn's, Legolas loosened up and the joyous expression returned to his face. "You're different around them," Aragorn observed.   
Legolas looked confused for a moment but then seemed to understand, "I suppose so. I have to act like a prince," Legolas replied with a self-mocking tone.  
"But you always act like a prince!" Aragorn said seriously and walked up to him, "You do not need to be somber like your father to act like a prince. You are a brightness this forest needs. Don't hide it!" Aragorn encouraged.  
Legolas looked a little embarrassed by the compliment. "Well I am a lot younger the most of the Elves here, I need to act mature so they can respect me," Legolas explained. "Legolas, you are mature!" Aragorn assured, "You simply allow yourself to enjoy life, which is something I have hardly see anyone truly do. Just because you have a smile on your face or a carefree expression will not make people respect you less!"  
Legolas still was not convinced, "They are used to my father. More importantly they are used to the way I've acted for a couple thousand years.   
"But you don't know that they would not prefer the real you over your father. I would much rather have you be my king than your father," Aragorn confessed. Legolas looked down at the floor, slightly embarrassed. He smirked slyly, "Well I'm not the one who's going to be king."  
Aragorn groaned and pushed Legolas playfully.   
"Seriously, mellon-nin," Legolas put his hand on Aragorn's shoulder and looked deep into his eyes, "you are going to make a great king!"   
"Not this again!" Aragorn exclaimed with exasperation.   
Legolas grinned. Aragorn smiled back at him. After a moment Legolas moved, "There's a bathtub in here, Estel," Legolas showed him into the other chamber, "And we both know how much you need a bath!"  
"We do?" Aragorn asked dryly.   
Legolas, "Fine, I know how much you need one. First because I know you never take one. And second," Legolas reached up and touched a lock of the ranger's dirty hair, "I can see it."  
Aragorn feigned a look of dismay, "What you suggesting?!"   
Legolas shoved Aragorn towards the tub, "Take a bath Estel!"


	10. Chapter 10

When Aragorn awoke the first thing he noticed was the strange woody smell of the room. The caves of the Woodland realm was comprised entirely of wood. The smell was more noticeable then in the forests because it was isolated. It was a comforting smell. Aragorn sat up and noticed the blonde Elf looking out his window. "How long have you been here?" Aragorn demanded.   
Legolas grinned, "An hour or so. You must have been really tired, it's almost lunch time."  
"No it's not!" Aragorn countered, "It's just after breakfast." The Elf grinned at him.   
"Although, I won't deny I was tired. It's hard to get sleep traveling from the Dead Marshes to here, especially with a prisoner!" Aragorn admitted.   
Legolas sat down on the edge of Aragorn's bed. "I must say, you're smelling much better this morning!" Legolas teased. Using his arms, Aragorn pushed forward and kicked at Legolas from beneath the sheets. Swiftly, the Elf moved out of the way. Aragorn flipped off the covers and stood up from the bed. "Would you like food?" Legolas inquired. 

Legolas and Aragorn went and ate a late breakfast then Aragorn suggested they catch a fish for Gollum. Legolas was repulsed again by the thought of the creature feasting on raw meat, so Aragorn caught the fish. They went to deliver it to the captive and when they arrived the guard was trying to get Gollum to eat. "Nasty! Nasty! Get it away from us!" Gollum was ranting.   
"He only eats raw meat," Legolas informed the guard. Legolas and Aragorn could both see the guard's nose wrinkle in disgust, then quickly return to his masked expression.   
"Insure the others are informed please," Legolas requested.   
"Yes, my Lord," The guard left.   
"Here Gollum," Legolas offered, tossing the fish into the cell.  
"Nasty, Nasty, Nasty..." Gollum carried on. Legolas looked to Aragorn in question. "They hurts us didn't they precious? Yes, yes, they hurts us!"   
"Who?" Legolas questioned the creature. Gollum's head snapped towards the voice.   
"Curse it! Curse it! It's too bright!" Gollum retreated to the corner and put it's face in it.  
"I think he's talking about you," Aragorn suggested. Legolas gave him an annoyed look, thinking the ranger to be jesting. "I'm serious!" The ranger defended, "He hates light and purity." Aragorn said matter-of-factly.   
Legolas still gave him a half-exasperated face. Gollum snatched the fish and tore into it hungrily, "Yum Precious! Is it tasty? Precious, it is fish! It has been too long Precious!"   
Legolas walked out and Aragorn followed. "He's insane!" Legolas remarked once they were away. "Yes." Aragorn agreed, "But don't let him deceive you, he is cunning," The ranger warned.   
Legolas nodded. They walked a bit aways when Legolas asked, "Would you like a tour?"   
Aragorn looked bothered, "I should be going..."  
Legolas looked disappointed, "I thought you said you would stay."  
"I didn't say how long," Aragorn replied.   
"If you must..." Legolas was saddened.   
Aragorn could not do this to his friend, "I will stay today, but I leave this evening," Aragorn agreed.   
"Tomorrow morning," Legolas insisted, "You need sleep."  
"Fine, tomorrow morning," Aragorn agreed.   
Legolas smiled, "I will show you around."  
Legolas showed Aragorn through the caves the Elves dwell in then some of the forest during which they caught up on things, recollected old memories, and enjoyed each other's company. After dinner Legolas suggested they spar. They went out into the forest, Legolas with his knives and Aragorn with his sword. Legolas struck with swift movements, while Aragorn swung with more power. Legolas's two daggers were hard to keep track of. Legolas swung one at Aragorn's head. The ranger pushed against the dagger and Legolas used that momentum to spin around and strike at Aragorn's arm with the other dagger. Aragorn pushed the Elf back then swung a powerful blow towards him. Legolas blocked with both his daggers. Aragorn slid his sword down and swung at the Wood Elf's legs. Legolas jumped back then sprung forward, daggers flashing. Aragorn raised the flat of his sword against the Elf's leg to disrupt the attack. Legolas twirled around struck Aragorn's arm with the back of his dagger. Aragorn swung at the Elf's waist. Legolas blocked it but the force knocked him slightly off balance. Legolas recovered and dropped down and swept Aragorn's legs out from beneath him. Aragorn fell down on the forest floor. Legolas was on him in an instant. Aragorn raised his sword to block the blow, but Legolas swung it away. He straddled the ranger and as he felt the ranger's sword pressed against his waist, he held his daggers to Aragorn's throat. "Draw?" Legolas asked.  
Aragorn smiled, "I suppose I'll give you that."  
"Please," Legolas scoffed. Aragorn was breathing heavy from their intense sparring, and because the Elf was sitting on his chest, cutting off his breathing.   
"Legolas!" Aragorn implored between breaths. Legolas gave him a playful grin, "Sorry." Legolas stood up and offered Aragorn his hand. Aragorn grabbed the Elf's hand and Legolas pulled him to his feet. Legolas smiled at Aragorn, "That was fun."  
Aragorn raised his eyebrow and smirked, "I didn't know Elves did fun."  
Legolas shoved Aragorn teasingly, "Yes you did!" 

The following morning Aragorn awoke before dawn and prepared to leave. He knocked on Legolas's door to say goodbye. The Elf answered almost immediately. He was dressed in his hunting tunic and his quiver was strapped to his back. "I'm leaving," Aragorn announced.  
"I'm riding with you to the edge of the forest," Legolas informed.   
Aragorn's mouth twitched with a slight grin. They went to the stables and Legolas picked a horse for Aragorn to take and loaded some food onto it.   
"Where's your horse?" Aragorn asked.   
Legolas grinned a little sheepishly, "I will ride yours if you're alright with that?"  
"Certainly," Aragorn replied.   
Legolas sat behind Aragorn on the horse and showed the ranger the best way out of the forest. He pointed out things as they went and told him about Mirkwood as they traveled. When they reached the edge of the forest Aragorn stopped the horse. Legolas jumped off.   
"Farewell Aragorn," the Elf looked up at the ranger.   
"Expecting a hug?" Aragorn teased, sliding off the horse. Legolas looked incredulous.   
"You practically hugged me the whole way here," Aragorn joked as he hugged the Elf.   
"Please!" Legolas scoffed as he returned the hug. "See you soon?" Legolas asked.   
"I hope," Aragorn replied.   
"Yes Estel," Legolas smiled. Aragorn shook his head with exasperation. "Farewell Greanleaf!" Aragorn wished as he mounted his horse.   
"Farewell Estel," Legolas said. Aragorn rode away and Legolas stood watching him until he was out of sight. 

Legolas meandered through the woods on his return trip.   
He stopped by the river and got a fish for Gollum. When he delivered the fish to the prisoner, Gollum was talking to himself. Legolas tossed the fish in the cell. "It's dead isn't it Precious? Yes, yes, it isn't fresh, isn't juicy, isn't squirming," Gollum said. He bit into the fish. Legolas winced at the noise of the wet fish as Gollum devoured it. "It is too small Precious. No room to move. No night." Gollum said to himself.   
"Would you like to go outside, Gollum?" Legolas asked.   
"Outside, Precious, it's too light!" Gollum replied.   
"You like the night?" Legolas asked.   
"Darkness, Yessss!" Gollum hissed.   
Legolas ordered several guards to come with him and he took Gollum outside and to the river. Gollum swam and splashed in the water then ate a live fish, which all the Elves looked away for. Gollum had a rope around his neck that Legolas held on to. They returned Gollum to his cell and Legolas told the guards to take Gollum outside every night. Legolas informed his father of the new arrangements. 

One night, many days later, Legolas awoke to hear the sound of one of the horns, blowing from the woods. He sprang out of bed, threw on his clothes, strapped on his quiver and rushed outside. Many other Elves were going out as well. As Legolas and the other guards were nearing where the horn came from, Legolas could feel the unrest of the trees. They seemed riled and there was a darkness lingering near. Then they came across a dead Elf. They continued onwards and found the rest of the guards, dead and surrounded by Orc bodies.   
"Orcs!" Legolas exclaimed. He turned to one of the guards, "Send for a large patrol to hunt them down!"  
"Yes sir," The guard rushed back to the Kingdom.   
"These are all the guards who were in charge of Gollum," Legolas said. "I fear he has escaped."   
Legolas searched around for a clue of the prisoner, but could find none. He then tried to hunt the Orcs but could not find any and neither could any of the patrols. After burning the Orc corpses they returned to the caves, disheartened with their dead. Legolas went to report to his father. He knocked softly on Thranduil's bedroom door. When he received no answer he cracked open the door and slipped in. The room was empty. He searched for Thranduil elsewhere. Legolas was surprised to find the Elvenking in his throne room despite the time of night. "Father," Legolas half-knelt then rose.   
"I too heard the horn," Thranduil explained, hearing the surprise in Legolas's voice.   
"Orcs!" Legolas reported. "They killed the entire guard assigned to Gollum. We tracked the Orcs through the forests but could not find them. There is no sign of Gollum either."  
Thranduil sighed, "We never should have let the creature outside."  
Legolas hung his head down in shame.   
"You will ride at first light to Rivendell and inform Lord Elrond of the creature's escape," Thranduil decreed.   
"Yes father," Legolas replied.   
"Son," Thranduil spoke gently, "get some sleep."  
When the sun rose, Legolas and a handful of guards were on horses preparing to depart for Rivendell. They headed off. Legolas had no idea this trip would change his life.


	11. Chapter 11

Legolas stood on the prow of the Citadel of Minas Tirith. Victory was won. The enemy had been vanquished. Sauron's reign was over, and at last Middle-earth was free from his evil oppression. It had not been an easy victory. He had followed Aragorn on this quest. It was the reason he volunteered. They had fought three major battles. Legolas, Aragorn, and his new friend Gimli. A dwarf! His father would be appalled. Legolas smirked at the thought. 

Aragorn stood beside him. In his kingdom. He was to be King now, and finally wed to Arwen. Legolas was glad for his friend for having achieved so much, for finally getting what he desired.   
"What will you do, Legolas?" Aragorn asked.   
"I have not given it much thought," Legolas replied. "I am certainly going to return home for a time, but I cannot stay there. I have seen too much of the world already to remain in Mirkwood. Gimli and I have some places to visit as well."  
"What about after that?" Aragorn asked.   
"Why do you ask?" Legolas questioned.   
"I have been so long in your company, I would miss you," Aragorn admitted.   
Legolas grinned. "What would you suggest?"  
"Would you consider staying here?" Aragorn asked.   
Legolas shook his head, "While my care for you is great, I could not survive in this city. It is too barren and deprived of nature, it is quite a shame, for I would like to remain so close."  
"What about..." Aragorn pointed out eastward towards a forest. "...there? In Ithilien? The trees have grown dark from their proximity to Mordor, but with that threat vanquished, they will be able to heal. Do you think you would like it there?"  
"I shall see, when I return from my travels," Legolas replied. "But before any of that you're having a wedding!"  
Aragorn grimaced.   
"Is that nervousness I see?" Legolas questioned.   
"I'm not nervous!" Aragorn insisted.   
"I would be nervous as well if I finally got to marry the most beautiful elf, the Evenstar, after decades of waiting. There is no shame!" Legolas assured.   
Aragorn sighed with exasperation.   
"There will be shame if we can't get you to bathe!" Legolas remarked.   
Aragorn grinned.


	12. Chapter 12

Legolas pushed Arod onward through the crowds of Minas Tirith. People scrambled to get out of his way as he charged through. The horses hooves clicked on the white stone. Up each level to the seventh: the top. Time seemed to move to quickly, he was running out of time! Each second felt like a minute, each minute felt like an hour, he needed to get to the top. After what felt like any eternity Legolas arrived at the Citadel. He leapt from his horse and rushed inside. He was met by the steward, Elboron, who quickly lead him along to Eldarion, Gondor's upcoming King. Eldarion greeted Legolas with a long, forlorn embrace.   
"How is he?" Legolas questioned softly.   
"He'll want to see you," Eldarion responded, then led Legolas through halls and corridors. Every servant they passed wore dreary attire and a sad expression. They all offered future-King Eldarion sympathetic nods or smiles. Eldarion knocked on the door and Arwen came out.   
"My lady," Legolas greeted before giving her a mournful embrace.   
"He wants to see you," She choked, wiping tears from her face, her face no less beautiful, but red from crying and struck with grief. It took everything for Legolas not to rush into the room. He took a deep breath and pushed opened the door, then gently closed it behind him. His heart was beating fast. He could already feel the tears rising up. Legolas looked to the bed, he never thought he would see him like this. Old and gray, withered and aged, strength and might gone. Legolas made his way over to the chair that sat beside the bed.  
"Legolas," Aragorn breathed.   
Legolas grasped Aragorn's hand and smiled weakly for Aragorn's sake, "Aragorn, how are you?" Legolas immediately wince and chastised himself for his stupid question.   
"I am good," was Aragorn's reply. "My friend is here."   
Aragorn squeezed Legolas's hand. Legolas felt his heart drop, it was feeling more real, it was coming.   
"Everybody's finally coming to see me; I couldn't get them to do that before," Aragorn said with a smile.  
"If you held more feasts Gimli would probably live here," Legolas joked.   
"True," Aragorn agreed.   
"Legolas..." Aragorn wheezed, "don't be sad!"  
Legolas internally panicked, afraid his mask had fallen, and unbelieving he could rebuild it. He felt himself breaking.   
"I can't help it!" Legolas replied, unable to make himself give false promises that he would not grieve. "I am thankful every day for your Numerorian blood, for your extended life, that I might know you longer. Yet no time could ever be long enough to spend with you."  
From Aragorn's steel gray eyes splashed forth stray tears, and Legolas realized that he to weeped.   
"I'm, sorry..." Legolas trailed.   
"Don't be," Aragorn assured.   
"No! I am being selfish, it is not I that is dying!" Legolas objected.   
"Yet it has not been such a sad fate until your tears were shed."  
"I'm sorry I burden you..." Legolas trailed off.   
"I grieve too," Aragorn said, "For our youth. When I was a good friend to you."  
"You've always been a good friend to me!" Legolas insisted firmly.   
"But in my later years I have been confined to my duties then by my age," Aragorn lamented.  
"Our lives were never truly ours," Legolas consoled. "And life is not for us to go galavanting through Middle-earth."  
"Do you remember when we first met?" Aragorn recalled.   
"We'd gotten into some trouble with Orcs. A sign of things to come," Legolas reminisced fondly.   
"You'd gotten into trouble and I saved you!" Aragorn corrected lightly.  
"I didn't need saving!" Legolas objected.   
"What about your broken ankle?" Aragorn asked with a sly smile.  
"You remember that?" Legolas questioned.  
"Yes. I remember everything about that day," Aragorn replied.   
Legolas felt a tear slide down his cheek.   
"Now you can go," Aragorn rasped.  
Legolas lifted his head.   
"You can sail to Valinor," Aragorn finished.   
"I suppose-" Legolas began but stopped abruptly as Aragorn began coughing. Legolas leapt to his feet.   
"Aragorn!" He exclaimed, unsure of how to aid his friend. Aragorn reached out and grasped Legolas's hand as though it was a lifeline. How Legolas wished it was. He wished he could save Aragorn from this! When Aragorn's coughing resided Legolas reluctantly pulled his hand free.  
"I'm fetching Arwen," Legolas informed. "Stay right there!"   
Don't you dare leave me! Legolas willed silently.   
When he flung opened the door, Arwen, Eldarion, Elboron, and a few servants were standing outside.   
A look of fear shot across Arwen's  
face when Legolas looked upon her.   
"He still lives," Legolas assured.  
He reached out and grabbed Arwen's arm then lead her into where Aragorn lie.   
Arwen rushed to his side. Legolas could see Aragorn was at the end. He was too weak to talk, and merely grasped onto Arwen's hand. Legolas heard Eldarion enter the room and stand beside him. Aragorn looked toward Legolas with a beaconing look in his eyes. Legolas hesitantly approached the bedside. Arwen pulled back to give him room.   
"Farewell dear friend, don't fight the sea," Aragorn rasped in Elvish. Aragorn's eyes moved away from Legolas so he moved back. Arwen returned to his side. Legolas could hear him speaking to her but he knew not what he said, for the world was crashing in around him. This was it. This was the moment he had come to fear the most in life. This was where Aragorn left him. He knew not that he wept but for when Arwen gave out a cry, the room was blurred to him. He blinked quickly and rushed to her side. Aragorn's eyes were shut, his chest no long heaved with breath. Legolas gently placed his hand against Aragorn's neck to feel for his pulse. It was still. Arwen let out a haggard cry beside him. Legolas's arm went limp. Here was the end. Arwen throbbed through her tears. Legolas distantly heard her beside him, but everything hazed out.   
I must wake up! He told himself, for he was sure he must be dreaming. He hardly noticed when hands came and gently pulled him away from the bedside. When Arwen was escorted out, and Aragorn carried away. Legolas stood there, as if in a trance, starring at nothing.   
"Legolas?" He heard a cracked voice say at his side. He moved his head to the side. Eldarion stood there, his cheeks stained with tears.   
"I'm sorry Eldarion," Legolas choked. He wrapped his arms around the boy so dear to him. Eldarion hugged him back.


	13. Chapter 13

All of Gondor mourned. The banners were raised for mourning and the citizens of Minas Tirith wore their dreariest garb. Legolas stood, starring out the window of the room he had been given. The people were grieved, but none of them suffered the pain as he did. Legolas had tried to contain his despair, retain his composure, planning to let it out in solitude. But he found now that he was alone he could not let out his pain. He was completely numb. He was sure the pain would hit him at the most inopportune time, so he long to let it out now. But he could not. He felt completely empty. It was though he could not grieve because he no longer had a heart to hurt. Aragorn had been the most important person in Legolas's life. He had always known this day would come, but he had never been prepared for the pain, the ache, the emptiness.   
He could not begin to imagine what Arwen and Eldarion were going through. For Arwen to lose her husband, and Eldarion his father, on top of having the responsibilities of King now. Eldarion would be a great King, like his father. Aragorn had surely taught him well. Legolas felt extremely lucky that he had gotten to know Aragorn, for he was an extraordinary person. He knew life would never be the same. 

 

The air was solemn as Gondor laid their King to rest. Gimli had come, and now stood beside Legolas. Eldarion looked wounded yet strong as he now wore the King's attire. Arwen looked so beautiful and tragic, with a dark veil covering her face, to keep her emotions within, and people out. Legolas remained stoic, but the pain burned deep in his eyes. They buried Aragorn in his grave, but not the memories. The memories that would forever haunt Legolas. He was immortal, his life would go on. But his heart was buried along with Aragorn. He could not ever truly move on.


End file.
